Forum:Wiki coding/HTML
I decided to make the wiki coding guide public for editing, since i don't have time to do everything myself. I currently don't have an lot, just make sure there information is clear enouge for the public so we don't get an similar effect when you go to wikia help: ---- Note: My main languages is not english so sorry for any mistakes Today I go to try to learn you some wiki coding. I mention it's really hard for some player to understand it when it's in fact really easy when you known the code. There's in fact some difference between wikicode and html. Wiki code are codes that are an great support when it comes to visual. This codes almost never fails when you switch between source and visual and is recommanded for all wiki players to known about them. When html is an support for source only give it the options that are for wiki coding are almost impossible. The problem with html is that I can bug when you switch between source and visual. That's why html is only recommand for small adds and templates. Some html codes in fact just have the same function as that from an wiki code: The most fun part on wiki is that your able to mix this two options!! Wiki code doesn't really support combo codes like this (Example = Example) in complex codes this the first thing that will get bugged. :Note: To cross and underline tekst there's only an HTML code for now. Now you known the basic let's start: Links It's not recommanded to use external links because it can cause problems with the navigations and tools. Always use wiki links unless it's for an page outside the wiki. And now let's give it an name what is again very easy with the | code. Only exeption is the extern link. Note: Don't forget the :' before an categorylink if you forget it you will automatic add an category to the page. |} Tables ' *An table will use '''| to divide rows. It also get used for starting parameters. Don't forget in the case of rows the |} need to be on the next line!! Finally we got our basics for an table table: Example: So you can see we don't have add information into the parameter. That's why we don't have any border or other stuff inside the table. To add information we first need to known what we can add into it: More Coming soon... |} Templates Coming soon... Colors Note: doesn't work with (some) symbole codes. Coming soon... Specials *Now if you want to change it to another option you just simply edite the Pagename/Example page. *You can change the name option if you want. In fact it's just the same name that need to be placed after | in code 2. *Code 2 won't work on non sub/template pages mostly in complex codes *This code doesn't support templates inside the options. Only tekst and files. Example: |} Other |} Magic words |} Other HTML codes that work on the wiki |} End Feel free to ask question or try some codes here ;) Note: Some codes won't work on chat bars or will have an different effect don't forget that ;) Source *'Wiki help.NL:' http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Tekstopmaak http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_tabellen http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_links http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_bestanden http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Gebruik_van_sjablonen http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Help:Magic_words *... Comments